Rei's Chaotic Wedding
by VendettaAndGrudge
Summary: It's Rei and Yuichiro's wedding day! Priest Hino has ensured that everything shall be perfect on his beloved granddaughter's special day. But will a surprise visit from the evil Crimson Rubeus and Death Phantom put a damper on things?


The gong sounded. Priest Hino said his words. And they were married. They shared their Western wedding kiss under a _sakura_ tree. The petals of the blossoms blew in the wind, adding to the beauty of the moment.

"I love you, Yuichiro." Rei said to her new husband.

"I love you too, Rei. I always have. Since the first time I saw you."

Rei blushed. Yuichiro was just so sweet. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. It felt a bit different from usual. The normal scratchy sensation of going face-to-face with her former boyfriend was eliminated by Rei's crazy but well-intentioned grandfather, who made Yuichiro shave his face for the occasion. Rei was just thankful that the elderly Shinto priest had come to love Yuichiro as his own grandson. And that he had finally stopped trying to push Rei closer to her best friend's boyfriend.

"Um… You're going to let your whiskers grow back, aren't you, Yuu-kun?"

"Only if you want me to, Rei-chan."

Rei laid her head against Yuichiro's sturdy chest. She listened to his heart, beating with the courage of a lion and the love they shared. Rei put her own hand to her sternum. The lovers' hearts were beating in sync.

Two hours later, the married couple, the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru Chiba, Priest Hino, and a few other friends sat at a table in the Rokuten Restaurant, celebrating this great time. Makoto, Unazuki, and chefs Mr. and Mrs. Ono had catered the event. It seemed the perfect day could not get any better.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Rei's best friend and the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Usagi Tsukino. "But what the heck took so long?"

What took so long? It had only been four years since Rei and Yuichiro had met and only three since they started dating.

Rei playfully flicked Usagi between the eyes. Just because Usagi had been in a mature relationship since eighth grade didn't make her an expert on love. The only thing Usagi may have been an expert on was eating junk food and playing low-tech arcade games.

"I'm so happy for you." said Usagi's pink-haired daughter, Chibi-Usa. "But you haven't told us, Rei-chan. Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

Rei and Yuichiro exchanged glances. They had gotten so caught up in the wedding that they had forgotten to plan a honeymoon.

"I'm not sure." Rei answered.

"I think you should go to Hawaii!" Usagi remarked. "You can hang out by the beach and everyone speaks Japanese. We all know how terrible you are with English, Rei!"

"I'd go to Paris," said Minako. "It's supposed to be the city of romance, right?" The goddess of love _would_ pick Paris. Subconsciously, that didn't help Rei. After all, she was technically the goddess of war.

The quiet Ami, sitting three chairs across from Rei, put her book down and spoke up. "I think you should go to Rome. It's a gorgeous city filled with history and culture."

"I bet that's where you and Urawa will go on your honeymoon!" Usagi joked. Ami turned a bright shade of red.

The beautiful Michiru Kaioh stepped in. "Haruka and I have been to Paris, Rome, and Hawaii. But the most romantic place we've ever been was San Francisco. That's my suggestion." Haruka nodded.

"Don't leave the country!" Priest Hino practically screamed. "Spend it in Kyoto! Think of our ancestors!"

Everyone froze to consider it. Rei's grandfather always tried to ensure her destiny as a shrine maiden. Nevertheless, it sounded like a great idea to the couple and it was settled. They would spend a week in Kyoto for their honeymoon.

"You are so lucky," Chibi-Usa began. "Maybe someday Peruru and I will plan our honeymoon."

Mamoru involuntarily spat his champagne 50 feet.

"What? Peruru? What happened to Helios? Never mind. You're too young to be thinking about that!"

Mamoru was quite overprotective of Chibi-Usa in terms of relationships. His only child had kissed a horse-man, been chased after by some Shin-chan loving weirdo, and now she was talking about marrying a mythical creature! Where are Masanori and that Kyusuke kid when you need them?

After a few seconds of dramatic tension, Chibi-Usa answered: "I'm over Helios. He's never going to return from Elysion. He's met another woman. I'm sure of it."

Mamoru was getting paler by the second.

"W-what about Kyusuke? He likes you a lot. And he's not some elf that's going to disappear and reappear selectively. Or Masanori? He seems like a mature young man."

Minako was the one to change the subject.

"So, you two. When can we expect a lil' Rei?"

Yuichiro's jaw dropped open.

The fire of Mars appeared in the young priestess' eyes, telling Minako that she had better back off of that topic. The goddess of love did just this.

The party continued and everyone went off to socialize.

Yuichiro's jaw had barely closed since Minako's suggestion of having a child. Still attempting collect himself, he went to Mamoru to ask for advice. Setsuna took to her routine of lingering mysteriously while the young Hotaru went off to play with Chibi-Usa. Priest Hino offered Usagi a cup of traditional _saké_, which was a horrible idea. The wise elder backed away slowly as the soldier of the Moon began to babble in a garbled voice about how to make pudding from scratch.

All went well until it was time to cut the cake.

Rei and Yuichiro lifted the knife together, but dropped it out of surprise when they heard a loud crash.

Within seconds, they sky had turned gray. People outside ran screaming in all directions.

The Sailors searched each other's expressions for a hint. Ami took out the small computer Luna had given her and began to type vigorously, hoping to detect the source of the chaos.

Luna, whom had disappeared during the first few minutes of the reception, came sprinting down the street. Artemis followed.

"Everyone!" Luna yelled. "There's trouble in Azabu!"

"Luna!" called Rei, "What is going on?"

Luna glanced around to ensure that none of the human civilians saw her speaking.

"It's the Death Phantom! He's returned!"

Rei gasped.

"How can that be!? Sailor Moon defeated him years ago!"

Artemis dodged a piece of the detritus falling from a nearby crumbling building.

"Inner Senshi," he began. "Do you remember when Crimson Rubeus's spaceship exploded?"

The Inner Senshi nodded, except for their leader, who was propped up between Rei and Makoto.

"He survived the blast. I don't know how, but he's alive."

Ami shook her head in disbelief.

"That isn't possible." she argued. "Even if he survived the explosion, nobody can survive in the vacuum of space."

"Frieza can," giggled the inebriated Usagi with a hiccup.

Artemis ignored the leader's drunken allusion to _Dragonball Z_ and continued his explanation.

"Rubeus is a humanoid from the Black Moon. The people of the Black Moon are nothing like the people of Earth's Moon. Before reaching their planet, the Black Moon humanoids wandered the universe looking for a home. Their systems adapted to the vacuum of space through punctuated equilibrium."

"Of course." said Ami. "It makes total sense."

"Anyway," began Luna. "Rubeus used his powers to generate a new Black Crystal. And with the Black Crystal, he was able to revive Death Phantom."

"That's dumb," Usagi frowned. "Why would Rubeus want that guy back? The Death Phantom's no fun to be around. Sucks for him."

"Sucks for us!" Makoto growled. "Now we have to fight him again!"

Rei nodded. "But our powers are much greater now than they were when we first fought Death Phantom. This will be a short battle."

"Let's hope so," Luna said nervously. "They way things look, Usagi won't be the one to deliver the finishing blow this time. But be extra careful. Your powers have increased, but so have Rubeus's and Death Phantom's. If you aren't careful, this could be your final stance!"

Not a flash of fear appeared in the soldiers' eyes.

Artemis gave the signal.

"Transform now!"

Lights flashed as the warriors gave their battle cries:

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

A brilliant conflagration of light blazed and the girls were transformed into their Senshi counterparts for the first time since Galaxia was defeated. Every girl except Rei.

"Rei!" Luna called. "What's wrong?"

Rei looked around and saw her husband and grandfather trying to calm the wedding guests and evacuate at the same time.

"I'll catch up later! I have to go make sure everyone is okay!"

Rei rushed back to Rokuten. Every civilian was panicking.

"Rei!"

Without warning, she was buried in the arms of a frantic Yuichiro.

"Thank gods. I had no idea where you were."

"Yuichiro," Rei panted, "I have to go."

Just then, a grenade whizzed by Yuichiro's head. Rei turned and saw an old enemy in the flesh: the Droid Avagodora.

"Avagodora!" the villain screamed.

"How is this even possible?" Rei said to herself. "I saw Sailor Moon turn Avagodora into dust all those years ago."

Rei knew it was time to transform. Even if it was in front of Yuichiro. A duel-identity as a crime-fighter really isn't the type of secret you should keep from your spouse. She rushed to the table the party guests had been sitting in to find her handbag. Although she hadn't used it since Galaxia's death, the transform pen had to be in there somewhere. She found the bag under her seat and opened the latch, one eye on the contents of the purse and the other on Avagodora and Yuichiro.

Rei pulled out a wallet, a cell phone, a pack of gum, and some loose change. No pen. She suddenly felt something with the same texture of the thick pen. Was it her transformer? She whipped it out with the speed of two Harukas.

It turned out to be a tampon. The priestess slammed her fist on the table in frustration.

"Damn it!" she growled.

The nearby villain noticed her difficulty and decided to seize the chance. She drew her knife and advanced toward Rei.

Avagodora was nothing like the pathetic Droid of Rei's memories. The new monster had the speed of Haruka times three. She now drew her weapon and held it in the air, preparing to mutilate anything in her path.

Rei closed her eyes, expecting excruciating pain to come. Instead, she heard her aggressor scream.

She opened her eyes and saw that Yuichiro had thrown a chair and hit Avagodora in the head.

"Let's run, Rei!" he shouted.

Rei snatched up her handbag and ran with her husband to a deserted alley.

After a moment of catching their breath, Rei started up.

"Yuichiro, I have to leave."

"You can't go out alone! We have to stay together! We have to get away from here!"

Rei turned away. "I have to do something about these monsters, Yuichiro."

Yuichiro took a deep breath and pushed the long brown hair out of his eyes.

"Rei. I love everything about you. Namely, your nobility. But this isn't the time to be a hero. I'd like to do something too, but it's not our place to fight these monsters. Leave this to the Sailor Warriors. They've defended the city since all these strange things started happening all those years ago."

"Yuichiro, I'm serious. I have to go."

"Leave it to the Sailor Warriors!"

Rei paused and fumbled through her handbag for another moment before she said:

"I am a Sailor Warrior."

She held her recently-recovered transformer to the sky.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

An orange flash of fire surrounded Rei's body. Yuichiro watched, awestruck. Within seconds, the Rei Hino he knew had become Sailor Mars.

Yuichiro was at a loss for words. Rei stood on her toes and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you. If I don't come back, please tell my grandfather I love him."

Super Sailor Mars drew a scroll and ran back to the street where the Droid had appeared earlier.

Avagodora was walking the street, searching for any human to kill. She noticed a young child and drew her knife. Mars had no qualms about using a sneak attack on the heartless fiend.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Rings of flame burst from her fingertips and flew toward Avagodora.

The monster looked in every direction saying "Avo? Avo? Avo!?"

"I'm right here, Droid!" Mars announced.

"I'm the Sailor Warrior of love and passion! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will punish you!"

Mars drew her bow of fire and loaded it with a flaming arrow.

"FLAME SNIPER!" she yelled.

The fiery arrow traveled at the speed of light and pierced Avagodora's heart. The villain screamed one last time before falling dead.

She walked over to the young boy Avagodora had tried to harm.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so." said the boy. "Thank you for saving me. Are you Sailor Moon?"

Rei smiled. "You're welcome. But no, I'm Sailor Mars."

With that, she ran back to Yuichiro and kissed him again.

"We can win this," she said. "I'll be back soon."

Mars opened her communicator watch and paged Mercury.

"Mercury, are you fighting Death Phantom?"

Ami's communicator shorted out for a minute, but came back before any action had been taken by her teammates.

"We're fighting him right now, Mars. We're letting the Outers and Tuxedo Mask handle Rubeus."

"How's Sailor Moon?"

"Somewhat better and somewhat worse. She's not tipsy anymore, but she's hung-over. She doesn't have the strength to become Eternal Sailor Moon or even Super Sailor Moon."

"Where are you?"

"Jyuban Park, right outside of Azabu-Jyuban Jr. High."

"I'll be right there."

Mars sprinted to the Senshi's former school. Little did she know, she was being followed at a distance by Yuichiro, who was worried sick.

When she arrived, she witnessed the Inner Senshi using their most powerful attacks on the conceited Death Phantom.

"Mars!" yelled Venus. "You came!"

"Of course," nodded Rei "We need every advantage we can get."

Mercury spoke up. "We need to use the Sailor Planet Attack."

Rei looked at Usagi. She was having trouble simply balancing. How could she possibly launch the warriors' most powerful move in her condition?

"How is Sailor Moon going to do it like this?" she asked apprehensively.

Sailor Chibi Moon glared spitefully at the villain. Though she was normally a peaceful and forgiving girl, she could never absolve the horrible things Death Phantom had done to her family. And to her personally. The Black Moon Clan's attack on Crystal Tokyo had robbed her of her childhood and forced her to become a warrior at an age younger than that of the age of a young child when he first starts school.

She swallowed hard. Some childhood she'd had. And she was still very young. The princess/warrior/future queen/Sailor apprentice had to grow up long before she was ready. And it all traced back to the fact that she had been born during a bloody all-out war that was started by the Death Phantom. The pain she felt by recollecting these memories soon hardened into rage. And still not having complete control over her abilities, her rage was a source of raw power.

Chibi Moon's soft eyes that normally drew people in so easily became fierce as those of a dragon. "I think can launch the attack in her place." she said. "Besides, I have a score to settle with the Death Phantom."

The Death Phantom gave a long, horrible peal of uncontrollable laughter.

"I am too powerful to be defeated. My Black Crystal is unstoppable."

Mars looked to her left and saw the Outer Senshi fighting Rubeus. She noticed something different about the necklace that once hung over his chest. It was an iridescent purple color that lit up when he threw his attacks.

It came to Rei suddenly. It was the Black Crystal and it was enhancing the villains' powers tenfold.

Mars knew what she had to do.

She again drew her bow of fire and shot a flaming arrow toward the Crystal.

Rubeus dodged the arrow and growled.

"Mars." he said contemptuously. "The girl that turned the Phantom Sisters against us. You will pay dearly for your insolence."

Mars held her bow to defend herself. Rubeus turned away from the Warrior of Fire.

"DIE!" he screamed.

A black ball of energy hurdled toward Yuichiro. Rei now noticed his presence and watched in horror as the blast hit her husband.

He fell to the ground.

Rei gritted her teeth. The pain and anger rose to her head. She drew a scroll and shouted:

"Rin, pyo, tou, sha, kai, jin, restu, zai, zen!

FIRE SOUL BIRD!"

The mysterious phoenix flew from her hands and dove for Rubeus's Crystal. It collided with his chest and the crystal shattered into myriad pieces. Rubeus had also been struck. He began to fall from the gray sky he floated in. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Rei rushed over to Yuichiro. She felt his pulse. It still beat with the same emotion it had that morning. She lifted his head into her lap and stroked his brow.

"Yuichiro," she said quietly, "are you all right?"

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his goddess.

"I'm fine."

Rei's eyes filled with tears of relief as she mumbled "thank gods."

The couple gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before they were brought back down to Earth by the impatient Sailor Uranus.

"Mars! The Death Phantom's been weakened. The Inners need you! Get going!"

The more sympathetic Sailor Neptune tended to Yuichiro as Mars ran off to aid the others.

Death Phantom was floating feet above them, trying to gather the power that could destroy Earth with a single blow.

"Are you ready?" asked the Guardian of the Future Moon.

The team nodded collectively and held hands to gather their own power.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

Flashes of blue, red, yellow, green, and pink filled the air and enveloped and destroyed the planet's greatest evil, the Death Phantom. With a horrible moan, his ghostly body faded into the halation. The return of the blue sky was enthusiastically welcomed by the Warriors as they rejoiced.

Yuichiro, who was now able to stand, walked over to his heroine. The two held each other and the time stopped. It was paradise.

The Sailors returned to their civilian forms. Minako stretched out tiredly.

"What a day." she sighed. "Rei, Yuichiro, I'm so sorry this had to occur during your wedding."

Rei shrugged. "Thanks. But it's not like it's your fault, Minako."

Mamoru spoke next:

"Congratulations again, you two. But I have to be going. I'm working a night shift for Motoki today."

"No you're not!" said Usagi, rubbing her temples. "You're taking me home and staying by my side while I'm in this condition."

Chibi-Usa decided she had to act fast.

"I'm going to the movies with Peruru. I'll see you later!"

Mamoru's face turned whiter than that of a ghost.

"I'd best be going, too." Ami said shyly. "I have… an appointment."

Minako grinned devilishly.

"Would this appointment be a date with Urawa?"

Ami went pink. That's exactly what her appointment was.

The rest of the soldiers said gave the new married couple their best wishes and goodbyes and went off to handle their personal affairs.

"Today was the best day of my life." said Yuichiro when he was finally alone with his wife. "Despite almost being killed."

"Mine too." Rei answered, blushing. "But you know what happens after the wedding, don't you?"

Yuichiro grinned and said:

"We pack our bags and get on the next train to Kyoto so we can get there tonight! Man, I'm going to sleep like a rock when we get to the hotel!"

Rei frowned. That was not the response she wanted.

"We'll do that tomorrow. Let's just go home tonight."

"Huh? But going tonight will save so much time! Why wouldn't you want to do that?"

Rei looked Yuichiro in the eyes and he understood why.

"Oh. I get it."

Rei smiled broadly. Yuichiro was such a goof. But he was her goof.


End file.
